


Anything for my Love

by Xvue123



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvue123/pseuds/Xvue123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tobin makes a HUGE mistake, what will she say to get back the love of her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for my Love

**Author's Note:**

> my FIRST TIME!! I now understand all the other authors and the struggle of writing a fanfic and updating...takes a lot of time. Took me a while to get this story to where i wanted, not the best but it will do for now. I might post more story but writing is not my strong point! I just wrote this one cause I am Preath trash and was all up my feelings on the first day I wrote this. Leave comments let me know!

Tobin's POV

I want to breathe, I hate this night. I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I hate this dream. I’m trapped inside of myself. Don’t wanna be lonely, Just wanna be Christens. It’s dangerous how wrecked I am. I need her to help save me because I can’t get a grip on myself. Listening to my heartbeat it only calls for her because within this pitch black darkness she is the only thing that is shining so brightly. Tonight the moon shines brighter on the blank spot in my memories. It swallowed me, this lunatic fool who had the perfect girl in her life and she ruined everything.

Within this childish madness who can save Tobin from her torture? Tobin knew the answer to that. The only answer that could be Tobin's salvation. The best thing about Tobin was Christen and she's the only thing Tobin has that has ever been real to her. She misses her laugh. Her smile that reaches up to her beautiful green eyes. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs "CHRISTEN PRESS give me your hand and save me. I need your love before I fall!!!" She turns to see Britney next to her, it didn't feel right. Like a missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle didn't fit. She got up to get some fresh air to clear her thoughts with her phone in her hand she automatic went to call the only person who can help her. It rings...

Christen's POV   
I can't sleep at night, starin' at the phone knowin' that Tobin is not alone. She is right there by her side and I'm tryin' just to hide all the things I feel inside. Christen can sense her world is falling apart and the chemistry between her and Tobin is breaking her down. She feel like a ship that's lost at sea. It's gettin' harder to ignore, it's not like anything before she know it's crazy but all she wants is to be in Tobin's arms as Press is laying in bed thinking to herself. Christen never was meant to feel this way towards Tobin but the sky won't heal the way she feels right now. Betrayed, hurt, lied to, sad, as she wipes away her tears that were falling down her face.

Tryin' to explain why Tobin would cause Christen so much such pain. Press finally got up from her bed and went to her backyard and sat on the edge of her parent's pool with her legs dangling in the pool just enjoying the peace and quiet and looking at the dark filled sky only lit by the moon. She looked through IG, FB, snapchats, and twitter just to get her mind to stop thinking so much. She went to look at the last text she got from Tobin. 'please forgive me. I will make it better. I promise with my life.' She thinks back to the last time the spent together. What an amazing week. Just her and Tobs.

Her phone rings. She wasn't expecting anyone to call this late till she read who was calling. She wanted to answer but couldn't find the strength in her to accept the call. The visual of that night when she saw Tobin and Britney in each others arms with Britney on the kitchen counter. Tears came out like fireworks again. Missed call.

Tobin-  
Tobin was sitting in her study room looking out into the dark skies. She had her head in hands hoping Christen would just pick up for once. It's been 3 months already and camp was coming up so she wanted to at least try to pick up the pieces before camp. She didn't want it to be more awkward between them two and the team. Sure the team was like her 2nd family and the gals were like sisters from another mother but she knew how she broke Christen's heart was not meant to be camp's gossip. Tobin needed to hear her voice, she calls again.."here's to wishful thinking.." as she waits for the other line to be answered. The ringing stops. Tobin thinks it just going to voicemail, waiting to hear the beep at the end. But it doesn't..the line is quite. She can hear sniffs on the other end of the line.

"Chris?" unsure if she was there or not.

"Chris, baby please I'm so sorry. Just listen, you don't need to say anything but before you toss me away I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU CHRISTEN, YOU! I know I fucked up, I know its on me and you have every right to hate me and never talk to me again but I need you to know this...my heart is with you. I........"

"I hate you for breaking us." as Christen interrupted Tobin.

"I hate me too"

"Why? Why Tobin?" as Tobin hears Christen crying even more. Wishing she was right next to her and holding her telling her everything will be ok knowing it wasn't.

"Chris, if I can take back that moment I would. I wasn't thinking, please tell me you haven't kicked me out of your life..."

"I have to go, good bye Tobin, I can't do this anymore..."

"NO CHRISTEN..." as the line went dead. Tobin threw her phone out of frustration. 'It can't be over..not till I see her. I have to see her' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath when she felt arms come around for shoulders. She got up quick and turned to see Britney in her UNC shirt that Christen used to wear but she made it looked better than Brit. The blonde was taken back at how Tobin jumped away from her. "I'm sorry Brit. Wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"It's ok, you wanna come back to bed, its kinda cold and lonley in there."

Tobin wanted to make an excuse but she knew it would only hurt the blonde girl's feeling and its 3 in the morning. She sighed, 'yeah lets go back' as she followed Britney back into the room hand in hand. It felt wrong as Tobin was looking at her hand holding Britney. She knew what she had to do.

Tobin awoke to the sun rising and looked to her right to see that Britney was gone. She left a note "Didn't want to wake you up. You look peaceful. Will see you later tonight hot stuff ;)"

'Damn' she wanted to talk to Britney before she left but that will have to wait till she sees her next time when ever that was. All she knew it wouldn't be tonight. She got up and got ready for the day. Before she left the house she was finishing up her transaction before heading to practice. 'I gotta try'

Chirsten-   
When Christen woke up, her eyes felt more heavy than they usually do. She was usually a morning person but for the last couple of months, JJ and Alyssa had to drag her out of her room whether they had practice or not. For the first month they left Christen alone but after a while they knew they needed to do something to help the forward move forward with life so they kept her busy.

-knock knock-

She heard the door open and after not hearing anything she looked up to see JJ by the door with her smile and coffee in both her hands. "Morning sunshine!" she went over to Press. 'Morning' she smiled at JJ while putting some effort into that smile. "Drink up, we have a busy day with the team today and I need our captain at her best today."

"Why do I have to go? I just want to relax and sleep" as she took a sip of her coffee. 'beacause you planned it 2 months ago AND....you don't need to be alone when you have me!" she winks at her trying her best to put a smile or laugh on Christen's face. "We leave in an hour so get ready" as JJ gets up and leaves the room. She thought to herself maybe today won't be bad, helps getting her mind off things she didnt want to deal with so she got up and ready.

She was enjoying her day enjoying the sun and her teammates. JJ was right, she needed this more than anything right now. She was checking her phone and saw she had 7 missed calls from Tobin then she heard "uh, excuse me miss.." she was interrupted by a tall musclar brown hair stud in a suit. Like one of those models you see in a magazine for mens clothes. 'Wow, he was a looker' as Christen smile. "Uh, hi". 

"I know this is out of now where and I'm sure you get plently of compliments by alot of guys and girls but you look beautiful and I'm blown away by your eyes at least from what I seen on posters and billboards." He smiled. "but I noticed they have lost its touch." Christen is listening, confused what he was trying to say. "What I mean was, I can tell you are sad by your eyes. They seem to look everywhere so it can hide what your really feeling" he gave her a supportive smile. 'Wow, he was def. an eye candy for sure and pays attention to deatails. 

"Oh, I'm fine really. Just been thinking alot." 

"Well, I hope whatever you are thinking about doesn't ruin making everyone fall for you cause then no one will have a reason to look at your billboard anymore." They both smiled at one another. "I'm sorry if I bother you, I just had to get it out when I saw you from across the lake." 

"You saw me over way over there?"   
"Your not hard to miss with beautiful eyes." She can't remember the last time someone made her genuine smile not cause they were trying to make her feel happy. 

"Hi, I'm Nick." 

"Hi, Nick, I'm Christen." 

"I know we just met but here is my phone number. No pressure you can throw it away once I turn around so I don't see but I would really like to see you again and yes I know your a soccer player and busy but I don't know the next time I will have the courage to talk to a bad ass futball player cause then I would have to keep comparing them to you." He gives a cheesy smile trying to get a smile from Christen. "I can wait for that one day you may or may not call me but I'll tell you this Christen, it was worth coming over here just to talk to you." he smiled and walked away. "Hey Christen" as he was now walking backwards, "I hope you have a good rest of your day." as he turns away and into a busy Chicago city.

After a long day the team got to their apartment. JJ went over to Alyssa's to visit with the rest of the back line so they can plan what they needed to become a stronger back line and help their keeper. She went into the apartment and straight into her room to change into comfy clothes to get ready for the night. Went into the kitchen to get her a cup of milk and some chocolate chip cookies and when she was ready to relax and sit in front of the tv to re-watch Game of Thrones there was a knocked on the door. "Ugh, perfect" as she forced herself to get up and open the door. "JJ where are your ..." she couldn't finish her sentence cause she was suprised at who was at the door.

"What?" as Christen is in shock like she's seen a ghost.

"Hey Chris, can I please have a moment of your time?" as Tobin looked at Christen's green eyes. She was memorized by them. She couldn't look away not knowing when the next time she will be able to see her again.

"You shouldn't be here Tobin, I cant.." as Tobin walked in a little bit closer to her making sure Christen doesn't slam the door on her which she thought by now Christen would have.

"Your right, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be able to look at you right now, I shouldn't try to make US work after what I did, I shouldn't be falling apart when I was the one who caused it all. And I don't know what to say or what to do to make it better. All I know is I want to be with you. I need you more than I could ever thought I needed someone. I see the world different with you and without you there is no world that I wanna be a part of. Anything you ask I'll do. Anything you want I'll do it. Anything you need I'll give it to you. Anything...your all that I know and love and I want you in my life." Tobin saying this while never looking away from Christen. Tobin has no idea what she is doing or saying at the moment. All of it was a blurr..all she saw was Christen. All she ever wanted to talk about was Christen.

Her eyes was getting watery and before she could take Tobin in for a kiss, one of her teammates was yelling down the hall.. "Let's ask Press to see if her hot boo thang who she met today has any hot friends. CHRISTEN....!!!!!!" as she came running down the hall. "Chris...." then she saw Tobin. "Uh....just kidding" as she smile innocently and ran back from where she came from.

Tobin face turned sad. "Please Christen I can't lose you." Before Christen can answer they heard a door open and slammed hard. "Tobin Heath what do you think your doing?! You haven't had enough of breaking Christen into pieces? HUH!" as she got in between Chris and Tobin. "while me and Alyssa are trying to undo what you did...." Christen held JJ back "JJ, thank you!! Really! But its ok, we're just talking. We need to get this out of the way before camp." JJ gives Christen the 'you sure look?' Christen nods her head.

JJ went into their apartment and while Christen was debating to let in Tobin she decided it would be better if they went on a walk instead in her room cause she knows they would be too close for both of them. "Wait outside please" she told Tobin. She went and grab a hoodie and went back outside. "Lets go for a walk" as Tobin followed Christen.

They went to the a park close to her apartment and sat on a bench. They were quite for a moment. "Tell me about her Tobin? How was it that she was able to go to your place and get you all worked up that you thought less of me." she said looking straight ahead and not at Tobin. Tobin was hoping she wouldn't ask for details. She took a deep breath. "She was someone I met after Shirley. Before anything serious between us Chris. I thought you were straight and I had no chance what so ever. When I met Britney and she reminded me of you and I knew she like girls. So...."

"Reminded you of me?" Christen questioned.

"Nothing physical, just in touch with who she was and her passion. I fell for it. Point is, that night I was missing you and I knew I wasn't gonna see you for months and I need something to distract me because I knew I would go crazy. The team was celebrating our win and I had way too much to drink and my train on thought was you. I'm always thinking of you Chris, so when I saw her at the bar she reminded me of you....." She looked at Christen and couldn't read her expression.

"Tobin I...."

"Christen?!" a firmilar voice called out. Tobin and her both turned around to see a tall brown hair muscular is bball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Nick! What billboards weren't enough so now you are stalking me now?" Christen said with a smile. Tobin saw and was about to flip out, she missed that smile. And now some dude has made her smile and she didn't like it one bit.

"More like destined to seeing you again than stalking but thats just if you ask me." as they both gave a little laugh. Tobin couldn't believe what she was seeing. " I was just taking my dog out for a run and I knew I saw a smile I couldn't forget." Christen blushed and saw Tobin's face. She was gonna give Tobin a little taste of her own medicine. She knew she shouldn't but that didn't stop Tobin from kissing Brooke on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, I'm Nick" as he reached to shake Tobin's hand. Tobin just nodded at him. He smiled back at her and Christen. "So I know I checked with my phone service and they made sure that my phone was indeed working properly and that I didn't have any miss calls or text that didn't go thru. So just wanted to give you a heads up." and gave his cheesy smile again that made Christen laugh that almost made her smile reached her eyes. That was Tobin's favorite smile of all time. ALL TIME! She clenched her fist.

Christen pull her phone out to Nick, "I still do have your number if you want to see for yourself Nick" Nick grabbed her phone and looked at it. "Hmm...something is missing?" Christen with a confused look. 'Click' as Nick took a quick selfie. "There now you have my picture too. Just in case you forget what your so call stalker looks like."

"Thanks Nick, it was good seeing you again."

"Bye Tobin, Bye Christen. I do hope to hear from you again." as he went on by with his dog.

All while that was happening, Tobin was focus on her breathing. She wanted to be calm before she spoke to Christen after she witnessed her flirting with Nick. This was a slap in the face but it was what she needed. Christen went to pull Tobin's face to look at her so they can finish their conversation and head home it was getting late. Her hand was on the side of Tobin's face who was staring motion less. Tobin placed her hand over Christens, she grabbed it and kissed her hand. She felt warmth from Christen's hand. It felt right, it felt like home. She turned and saw what she was missing the last 3 month and what she could be missing if she doesn't fight for her.

"Chris, baby please...I know I broke us but don't give up on us. I'm all in. Your the only reason I want to smile everyday. She means nothing to me. You mean the world to me and I know I'm not perfect but its you that keeps me going to be perfect. Please...."  
Christen smiled at Tobin. She put her arms around Tobin's neck. And for the longest time since Tobin was at her door Christen has been wanting to do this, she leaned in and kissed Tobin. At first it was smooth and slow but was filled with love, then it became harder and deeper.  
"I guess you suffer enough" she smiled and gave Tobin another kiss. "But your still not off the hook! Lets take it a day at a time." she kisses her again.  
"Anything for you my love" as she smile in relief Christen was still hers.


End file.
